legend_of_mystical_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sticks the Badger
Sticks the Badger (スティックス・ザ・バジャー, Sutikkusu za Bajā) is an anthropomorphic jungle badger and a force of nature in every way. She has spent most of her life living alone and flourishing in the wilderness and is as such new to friends in general. After meeting Team Might, and joined as their wild card, however, she forms a strong bond with their old friends, particularly with Amy Rose. "You can doubt me, but I'll protect you anyway because I'm a good friend and because it distracts me from the government agents that are replacing my plants with violins." :—Sticks the Badger. Appearance :Voice actor: Nika Futterman (English), Aoi Yūki (Japanese), Claire Morin (French) In the Young Days In Present Time Possible Future Gallery Personality Sticks is energetic and primal, like a wild animal. She has sharp animal instincts and is a fearsome combatant and tenacious hunter, and when angry she enters a feral frenzy. Because of her isolated life, Sticks has become off-kilted, obtuse, mental and just plain nutty, and she thinks others are living in an alternate world different from the normal one, something that unnerves friends and enemies alike. However, she does not like having herself and theories written off as crazy, as she insists whole-hearted she is correct (which she often turns out to be). In spite of her background, Sticks is intelligent, though her manner of speaking comes off as strange and grammatically incorrect to other people as she speaks in a primitive dialect she taught herself. Also, there is a definite method in much of her madness, and her hair-brained ideas can sometimes in fact be a stroke of brilliance. Sticks is far from civilized as a result of living in the jungle. She has no concept of formal behavior, a fact she knows and worries will embarrass her in fancy situations, and she is disgusted by anything cute, adorable and fuzzy. She loves spending time in her burrow and returns to it for safety when a situation becomes too bizarre for her. Like Tails, she is passionate about arts and crafts and makes things from what she finds in nature. Because of her wildness, Sticks' social skills need plenty of work. She is not the most trusting individual and is full of outrageous suspicions and paranoia (which nearly always turns out to be true), and senses danger everywhere at all times, which means that she is always stressed. As such, she has equipment prepared for even the oddest situations. While the concepts of sharing, compassion, and friendship are foreign to her, Sticks has a good heart and a genuine desire to get closer to Sonic and his friends, and is fiercely loyal to them. However, this also creates an internal struggle for her; on one hand she is not sure she can handle the life outside her burrow, but on the other hand she loves her friends and wants to hang out with them. Relationships Friends/Allies *Team Might **Ray the Flying Squirrel **Mighty the Armadillo *Moss the Sloth *Thomas Jones *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *T-Pup *Buddy Bot *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Big the Cat **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *G.U.N. **G.U.N Commander **Hope Robotnik **Topaz **Foxwell Fowler *Vanilla the Rabbit *Emeral *Team Sol **Silver the Hedgehog **Blaze the Cat **Marine the Raccoon *Christopher Thorndyke *Tikal the Echidna *Charles the Hedgehog *Rotor the Walrus *Bunnie the Rabbot *Princess Elise the Third *Shahra the Genie *Chip *Relic the Pika *Fixit *Dillon Pickle *Wisps **Yacker *NiGHTS *Shade the Echidna *Shard the Metal Sonic *Honey the Cat *Thorn the Lop *King Puff *Queen Angelica *Striker the Mantis Shrimp *Echo the Dolphin *Coral the Beta *Pearly the Manta Ray *Razor the Shark *Crusher the Chao *Ponies *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Cadance *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Dragons **Spyro **Spike **King Warfang *Dragon Sages **Ignitus **Aquarius **Volteer **Aeros **Cyril **Terrador *Cliff *Q-N-C *MAIA *Chef Woody *Perci *Foreman Fred *Doc Ginger *Hayward *Pokey *Hokey *Tucker *Salty *Pepper *The Ancients **Chronicler *Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **Antoine D'Coolette **Julie-Su Family *Unnamed father *Unnamed mother Neutral *Mayor Fink *Fastidious Beaver *Ghost Girl *Chaos/Perfect Chaos *E-102 Gamma *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *Team Hooligans **Nack the Weasel **Bark the Polarbear **Bean the Dynamite *Gogobas *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross *Breezie the Hedgehog Rivals Enemies *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jack Robotnik **Orbot **Cubot **Shadow Androids *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Blaze **Metal Scourge *E-Series **E-100 Alpha **E-113 Xi *Egg Army **Thunderbolt *Ghosts **King Boom Boo **Boo/Boom Boo **Bandanna Ghost **Bow Tie Ghost *Julian Snively *Weasel Bandits *T.W. Barker *Willy Walrus *Scourge the Hedgehog *Fiona Fox *Biolizard *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *Black Arms **Black Doom ***Doom's Eye **Black Death ***Death's Eye **Eclipse the Darkling *Dark Arms **Blurk **Cyzer **Cregal **Rhygenta *Solaris **Mephiles the Dark **Iblis *Ifrit *Dark Gaia *Nega-Mother Wisp *The Time Eater *Dr. Eggman Nega *Silver Sonic *Nightmarens *The Deadly Six **Zavok **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik **Zazz **Zor *Lyric the Last Ancient *Driller Worm Abilities and Powers Sticks possesses unparalleled and quite accurate animal instincts, and is a skilled jungle survivalist and an outstanding hunter. She is also quite swift and agile, capable of dodging successive laser fire with little trouble, and possesses acrobatic skills on level with a circus acrobat. In battle, Sticks is a great warrior due to her wild side. She has fearsome skills in combat and it is noted no one has to worry about her in battle. While she has skills in wielding weapons, she is most well-versed in the usage of boomerangs, being able to throw even a boomerang made from a ladle with such precision that it hit Dr. Eggman's wrist controller upon its return. She is also skilled in weapon crafting, which is exemplified in the self-made weapons she uses. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks *Homing Attack Skills *Boomerangmanship *Weapon crafting *High agility *Enhanced animal instincts *Combat skills *Survival skills *Hunting skills *Proficient Enerbeam wielder Miscellaneous Skills Weapons Sticks is armed with handmade weapons at all times, most notably a handmade boomerang that she keeps in tow which she uses for not only long-ranged attacks, but also as a melee weapon. Besides that, she has an arsenal of additional weapons available which include a staff and a giant metal mace. History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Jungle Badgers Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Speed Type characters